Still Waters Book II
by SilverFoxFiles
Summary: Standalone sequel to Still Waters. With their relationship crumbling, Mac and Jet find themselves entangled in a new development that could make them stronger or tear them apart for good.Crossover with CSINY. MacTaylor/Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.
1. Chapter 1

BOOK II

BOOK II

Chapter Five

August, 2008

Jethro Gibbs took his reading glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Work had been a trial of late, really since the Frog situation was resolved. He and Mac hadn't had a weekend alone together in months and things were stressed between them. Some nights they barely mumbled a greeting before tumbling into bed.

Jet had always thought things would get better when Mac was down in DC. He'd been here two years now, working with the feds, training agents in hand-to-hand combat methods. Mac was one of the best, holding top belts in over two dozen types of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat techniques.

But he hadn't counted on his lover being so exhausted when he got home, and so frustrated by not working in a lab environment.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed Tony staring at him, concern written all over his features. Gibbs knew he was looking more tired than usual. This whole Mac situation was taking a lot out of him.

DiNozzo wasn't the only one worried about a coworker. Gibbs was worried about DiNozzo, who hadn't been the same at all since Jeanne had accused him of killing the Frog.

Gibbs stood, throwing his glasses onto his desk before he went down to Abby's lab. Maybe she could cheer him up.

Abby heard the elevator doors open, which caused her to look up. When she saw her boss coming in, she wasn't sure if it was for work or just to talk. Ever since she had spent a couple of days with Gibbs and Mac while waiting for her parents to make it out of New Orleans, she'd learned a lot about her boss. Abby knew that Gibbs would come down just to see what was going on, and it had been one of the things that had strengthened their friendship. She often went out with the couple, making it look as if they weren't dating but just friends eating out.

"Gibbs! You bring me my daily extra caffeine, or maybe something of the brownie variety?"

He held out his empty hands. What had he been thinking? "Sorry, Abbs. Not on top of things lately." He looked down at her. "Ethan or the nuns keeping you busy tonight?"

He really wasn't interested in another night of strained conversation with Mac; he needed a break. It sounded terrible that he needed a break from Mac—_his Mac_. But they'd just been quietly falling apart for months and he needed a way to bring them back together. Abby would take it on as her project and he'd at least have a game plan. Something to hang onto.

"We're between leagues right now, so you don't have to fight Sister Mary Teresa for me tonight." She would have to cancel on Ethan, but they both worked for the feds, so it was a common occurrence. At least tonight she knew that she could call and let him know that she would be there after dinner with Gibbs and Mac, and that they could just move their club excursion to later in the evening.

"Where do you and Mac want to go tonight, Boss? When are you two going to come out clubbing with me? I've almost got Ethan convinced to come out for the Alien Lust knock off band that plays every week. You and Mac should come along with us."

"No Mac, Abby. Just you and me. I need some time away." She gave him a concerned look and he nodded, confirming that things weren't exactly all right. He tried to smile at the thought of him and Ethan and Mac following Abby to some club. Wouldn't happen—

they wouldn't even be let in.

"There is a piano bar not to far from my place. The food is decent, the drinks are cheap and the music is more along the lines of something you'd like." Abby always went out with Mac and Gibbs, and at least when they'd gone out last week it seemed that things were fine. They were still adjusting to living in the same town after a year and a half, but they'd spent so much time apart that it was no wonder they hadn't managed to have things go totally smooth. "My treat, you can tell Dear Abbs what's wrong and let me fix all your problems."

"Don't need anything that refined. A burger and a beer would do." He nodded, knowing he needed her. "Need you more than anything else." He nudged her shoulder with his. "Just tell me when you're ready to go."

"Give me three minutes. I just need to bring everything down for the night. It's not like crime won't be here in the morning." Abby went through the lab, bringing her babies down for the night. "You pick where we go, if you don't like my idea. All I need is a good drink, and I'm happy. You're buying, by the way, since you forgot my Caf-Pow."

"I'm buying," he agreed, thinking of the neighborhood bar he and Mac went to sometimes. "I know just the place, Abbs. Perfect place actually."

He went upstairs and logged off, collecting his gear and saying a quiet goodnight to DiNozzo before coming back to the lab. "Ready to go, Abbs?"

"You betcha." Flipping the lights off, Abby held her arm out waiting for Gibbs to take it. "Now, we are going to have a good time tonight whether you like it or not. You're going to tell me all of your troubles and just by getting them off your chest, you'll make things better. Then you are going to trust me to figure out some way to fix whatever is going on. I won't let my guys be miserable because of their own male deficiencies."

Jethro nodded his head, taking her arm. "I just think it might be over, Abbs. It's getting so hard to pretend." He sighed. "Yeah…let's wait and get some food and then we'll talk. This isn't something easy or trivial though.

"I don't consider your love life trivial, Gibbs. I have a vested interest in you two, and I would hate to see you two break up when you still love each other so much." Abby had no doubt that the two men were still in love. If they weren't, her boss wouldn't be so tortured about this. "Let me work my Abby magic, see if I can't come up with even a patch, to get you through until we can figure out what's really going on with you two."

He nodded, holding off on talking about it at work, where even the walls had ears.

Mac Taylor stowed his gear and looked over at Ethan Moore. They'd become business partners together when Mac came down to DC, teaching elite combat fighting techniques and covert mission strategies to various branches of the federal government, most of the three letter agencies, though they were officially under the banner of DOD.

Today they'd been teaching evasive measures to a bunch of guys bound for Iraq in case snipers targeted them. He was sweaty, sore and tired and he didn't want to go home and face Jet.

Things were a mess between them; Mac knew it. He just didn't know how to fix things. Maybe they weren't meant to be together permanently. He'd been spending more and more time at the furnished apartment he'd rented for appearances sake and even slept there a couple times a week. Wasn't like Jet noticed or commented.

After they'd hit the showers and dressed, Mac turned to Ethan. "Buy ya a burger and a beer, old friend?"

"Sure, sounds like a deal to me." Ethan would have to cancel on Abby, but she would understand once he told her why. Mac had been looking down of late, and he couldn't get his buddy to open up any. "Been a hell of a week already, I think we deserve a little down time. I'll let Abbs know that I'll catch up with her later. She wants to go to some club I'm too old for to see a band I've never heard of. I can catch her after the show, she'll have a good buzz from what ever she's been drinking, and she'll be all sorts of playful. She's a lot of fun after clubbing. Much more my style."

"Hey, I don't want to get in the way of your love life, E. We can do it some other day. Really, man." Mac knew he was backpedaling, unsure if he could put into words the problems between him and Jet. He had nowhere he could go, either. Outside of Ethan and Abby, only his parents and Kelly knew and he wasn't gonna stress his family about it.

"Ethan, go see your girl. We'll get together some other time."

"There is no getting in the way of my love life. Abby's always ready for love, even if I have to work late. We're doing just fine. You, on the other hand, look like you're doing less than fine." He'd noticed that Mac hadn't been looking so hot of late, but he couldn't see that his friend was sick. He was just as strong and quick as ever "Can you see me at one of her clubs? We'll get out of here. I could use a beer, not some crazy drink that I would get at one of those places. They don't just make a Jack and Coke, it's always something more."

Mac smiled but it was tinged with sadness, He nodded, grabbing his stuff. "Know the perfect place, E. Follow me."

Mac drove to the bar and gestured Ethan inside. He took a position with his back to the wall, old habits dying hard. There was a really good looking guy at the bar who smiled at him. _Must think we're a couple_, Mac surmised. For a moment that felt okay, the guy's appraising look, slight smirk, even though the bar was pretty conservative. Mac hadn't even looked at another guy that way before. What was he thinking?

They ordered and Mac sighed, running a finger over a scar in the table. "Ethan, I don't know what the hell to do any more."

"What do you mean? What's going on, Mac? You just haven't been you lately, but I haven't been able to figure out what it is." Ethan had tried to bring subject up with Abbs, to see if there was a reason why his friend was so down, but she hadn't seemed to know anything. "You're starting to worry me. Haven't seen you like this in years and I can't say that I like it."

He nodded, knowing that Ethan was referring back to the dark time after Claire had died. He was one of the few people who knew he and Jet had attempted forever with her. A threesome. A permanent relationship. It'd all gone to hell on 9/11.

They ordered and he waited for their beer and food to arrive before he spoke.

Jethro walked into the bar and almost walked out. Ethan and Mac were at a corner booth. He squared his shoulders. "Abbs, Ethan and Mac are here but I don't want to deal with him. You mind if we don't go over there?"

"I didn't even call Ethan yet. He couldn't have known we were coming here, I didn't even know we were coming here." Abby let Gibbs lead her away from their respective boyfriends, not sure what to think. "I don't care where we sit, I'm here for you. Whatever you need that won't get my boyfriend up in arms."

"Thanks," he said, setting his jaw.

"For what? For being your friend, for putting you first?" Abby was really concerned, she hadn't seen Gibbs like this in a long time, if ever really. "You both are very important to me, and I don't like seeing either of you hurt. I owe you both a lot, even if you say I don't. I want to help."

"For being here," he sad simply. "Otherwise, I'd be dealing with a boat and bourbon and I get drunk almost every night now."

"Not a good sign, Gibbs." Now she was worried. Gibbs having a drink, sure that wasn't out of the normal, but she didn't see him get drunk all that often. "We're going to fix this, I'm not going to lose you to your boat or your memories Jethro Gibbs. You're too important to me."

"Thanks Abbs," he said very quietly. "It's the only way for me to get through. Calling him, waiting, driving by the apartment to make sure the lights are on and that the car is there. Watching in case I can see his shadow."

"So you're hiding your drinking?" It seemed to only get worse. Mac was living at the apartment and not the house? When had that happened? She wondered if Mac had noticed or if he was keeping his head in the sand about this. "After how many years you two have been together, you still can't communicate, can you? Ever think you could have nipped all of this in the bud just by asking Mac what was happening with him?"

"No, not kidding. Just don't think he cares enough. And Abbs, I've forgotten how to talk with him. We used to be able to talk but now there are all these walls…" He sighed, looking over at Mac.

"You've got tools and skills Jethro Gibbs, you can break down those walls. Instead of wallowing, you should be trying to make things better." Never again would she adopt a couple, this was hard and she was too invested. "Bring down the wall, you're capable of is, I've seen go after people or evidence in a case, and not give up. You shouldn't give up now."

"Not giving up, just frustrated. Missing him. Can't reach him emotionally." He blushed a little, not sure of giving all this info. Even to Abbs. But he was desperate.

"Frustration I can work with, it can be put to good use, and you can even use it in trying to get him to communicate with you." Or, sexual frustration could just lead them to bed, where they can work out whatever it was that was going on. "Maybe it's not emotionally that you need to reach him right now."

"It was never just sex with us…emotion. Need. Heart. Can't just be fuck buddies"

Mac just watched him, blinking slowly, a grim smile on his face. Jet raised a hand, acknowledging him and Mac nodded, looking away. "He doesn't really want to deal with me either."

"Come on, buddy. What's happening? You were so excited to move down here, now you're absolutely miserable." It couldn't be because of what was going on with them professionally. Mac was extremely successful at what he was doing, both of them had more people contacting them than they could handle. And from what he was hearing from Abbs, things at NCIS were plugging along. "So what's really going on?"

Mac leaned forward, staring into Ethan's eyes. "I think…" He took a deep breath. "Ethan, I think I'm losing him. We don't communicate any more; we don't even sleep in the same bed some days. I'm spending more and more time alone at the apartment, not even an acknowledgment or comment from him."

"I don't know where I belong any more. I miss the lab…I love what we're doing, but I miss the lab and investigations. And…Claire." He'd taken to going to Ground Zero even though her body had never been found. "I left because it was too much, Ethan, and now I just want to go back.

"Have you been back to visit since you left?" He understood that the city and everything going on there could be too much. It's why he had to leave New Orleans. He'd tried to go back and help, but there seemed to be no helping. Every inch he gave, someone wanted to take another three feet. "Mac, it's okay to miss the lab and your friends and everything about the city. But you know as soon as you get back up there for good, you're going to hate it and want to come back here."

"No, E. Nobody stayed in contact, what'd be the point? All I have up there is Kelly." He sighed heavily. "I know that rationally, but I always thought I'd feel at home here and I don't. Still his house. Still…not my home. It was more my home when I was driving a thousand miles a month to visit."

He took a sip of his beer, only vaguely aware that it had arrived. "Unsettled, E. Was thinking of going to Chicago for a long weekend and thinking it out."

"You two were fine. What was it, a couple weeks ago when we had dinner and played cards?" Ethan had accepted that Abby was the girlfriend cover for his friends, and tried to meet them whenever possible after their dates, to hang out and do couple things. "Mac, whatever this is, it can't be that bad. You two love one another, this is just a rough spot, right?"

"No, we haven't been fine for a long time. We're just good at pretending."

"Damn good, I wouldn't have known there was a problem if you hadn't told me." He was supposed to be an investigator, but Ethan had missed some big signs. "What can I do to help, Mac? You've done so much for me and Abby both, I want to be able to do the same for you."

"We're good at pretending with each other but the last couple of weeks we don't even have the strength to try." What could Ethan do? Nothing. "Make him love me again…" Mac said without meaning to.

"I don't believe that Jethro doesn't love you. I think he's a hard man to understand and doesn't know how to say he loves you. But not every man is enlightened like we are."

"Used to, E. We used to throw those words around like we were damn girls." He drummed his fingertips on the table. "Now we can't even find 'em anymore."

"You brought up being girly, not me." Ethan knew things had to be real bad, normally he wouldn't get Mac to talk like this without a lot to drink. "When was the last time you told him you loved him?"

Mac shrugged. "Couple days ago. He grunted, went downstairs, closed the basement door and locked me out for the night. No I love you back. Nothing, E. I just…he does this. I've seen it. With the wives. He's infatuated then…bang. He moves on."

"Half a lifetime isn't infatuation. I mean, I can buy that the sex might be good. But you don't stick around that long just for good sex. There has to be something deeper there to keep both of you coming back." He really didn't know Gibbs that well, the man was difficult at best and he was starting to see the worst that the man could do. Whatever this was, it was destroying Mac.

"In case you missed the memo, you're not a wife, buddy. You two have never worked the way he did with his exes. Abby said she's never seen Gibbs act the way that he did with you that first weekend. Not even with Kelly. That means something, even if you don't want to admit it."

"There is. You have no idea. No idea. I can't describe it or explain it. Soul connection. Other half of my soul. Completes me. That's why it hurts, it hurts like the first love you ever have and feel. That intensity, Ethan, it's that way between us. Permissible when you're a horny fourteen year old. Not as politically correct when you're in your forties. He…I see things in him and he lets me into places nobody else has gone before. Makes it harder when he shutters off."

"Bastard probably doesn't even know he's doing it. It could just be instinctive to him, you said it's like with the ex-wives." It occurred to Ethan that it might be exactly like that, he may not have been married, but he always knew when he was dating someone and it was coming to an end. "Do you think that he might be getting some vibe from you Mac? That something isn't right, and so he's shutting off to not get hurt? With as many ex-wives, he'd have to of perfected the skill."

Mac shrugged "I don't know, E. I was always the one he came to when the wives were becoming exes. Now…I guess he has Abbs." Mac looked across the room. "God, E, I miss him so much."

"Then tell him how much you miss him. He's talking to Abbs, you're talking to me and you're less than fifty feet from one another. How does that make any sense?" Not that he thought Mac was listening to him. He was too busy gazing across the bar at Jethro. "Don't let him get away, fight for him."

"I know. Give me a couple drinks then… I'll go over. He might reject me but I'll take the chance, Ethan. When I've got a little more courage." He watched Jet's mouth move, imagining the hot touch on his skin. "He has the best damn mouth. Even when he's throwing around nasty words he still has the best damn mouth."

"I'm not touching that. I don't want to think about Jethro's mouth, and why you think it's the best mouth." Ethan was more interested in Abby's mouth and the magic it worked. "Drink up, but not too much. Never known you to need liquid courage to do anything. Must be the Marine coming out in you, never would you find a SEAL drinking to go pick someone up."

"We're in sort of public, E. If we were home, I'd throw him on the bed, rip his pants off and drive home. After lubing up. There was this one time. He pissed me off. I took him so hard we saw stars. And when we were with Claire there was one time that they..."

Could Ethan's face get any redder? "Embarrassed, Squid?" He leaned in close. "The sex? Amazing. And he does this thing with his tongue right in the slit that…"

"I get the point. You have a great sex life and that's why you're not going over to see Jet." Here, he thought he'd heard it all hanging with Abby, but never expected Mac to start in. "Don't need to hear just how active your sex life is. Way more than I need to know!"

"All right, E. All right." His smile turned wistful. "We just have a bond…and I miss him. The friendship, the companionship. We had something there." _Had._

"You still do. Come on Mac, this can't be the end of your relationship. You've both come too far to give everything up. You don't want that do you Mac?" Ethan had known Mac a long time, and couldn't remember seeing him so distraught, not counting 9/11. "Seems to me like you are giving up, and that just isn't like you."

"I'm not giving up, Ethan. I love him so fucking much. I'm just tired, my friend. Damn tired. I just need to find a way and the strength, whatever catalyst I need, to get him back."

"Well, start thinking. I don't want to see you hurt, because you're too tired to bother anymore Mac. Seems like a lot to give up. And you not doing something would crush Abby." Glancing at the table where his girlfriend sat, he knew she was probably having the same conversation with Jethro. "I don't want to have to put her back together again because of you two."

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "You can't understand, old friend. The highs and lows…such a roller coaster. And yet…I just can't imagine my life without him. Ethan, I want this to work, I'm just not sure I can handle it any more. Not getting any younger, don't want to end up alone."

"You're not ancient, Mac. Yeah, a few years older than me but come on. Not that I think it's going to require you needing to find some one else." Not if Abby had anything to say about it. She was involved, and wasn't going to let her friends break up because of their own stupidity.

"You also won't be alone, if the worst case happens. You have us, Mac. And you have Gibbs' kid. I've talked to her when she's called to chat with Abbs. She thinks you walk on water. I counted your name at least fifteen times, in a three-minute conversation. That's not someone who is going to just bail on you."

"Kelly's pretty incredible," he said with a small smile. "She's the best of her mom and me but mostly her dad's little girl." He couldn't face things without Jet…they'd been a part of each other's souls for too many years.

"If it doesn't…E…" He shook his head and took a long swallow of his beer. "Getting depressed. Enough, okay? Let's just….stop."

He gave Ethan a look that he knew was probably pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He'd reached his emotional limits.

"And I just…needa home, E."

"You should see if Gibbs would want to get someplace where you both could be at home. I know that's where he raised his kid, but it isn't fair to expect you to move into his life and not give up anything." Abby didn't care where they got together, and she'd moved since he had made Washington his home. He didn't feel uncomfortable at her house, and enjoyed the time he got to spend with the elder Sciutos who he had bonded with on the escape from New Orleans three years prior.

"Its her house still. Shannon's place. We'll never get beyond that, Ethan. Shannon, Claire, the ghosts of our lives. I didn't sell my place in New York because Claire's spirit is still there. Kelly gives me a thousand in rent…" He sighed. "The relationships that defined us. He…he and Claire were so damn close too, Ethan. We'd almost made it together."

"You two have the most bizarre relationship. It's not just you and him. It's you, him, the kid… Add a handful of exes and two wives who are haunting the both of you so it's a real major deal that you two managed to get as far as you did." Ethan liked what he knew of Kelly, and was glad she was living in Mac's apartment. At least he really had no place to go back to if he tried to run.

"You two need to deal with Jethro and Mac, not Claire and crazy ex and Shannon and other crazy ex and crazy third ex. Empty out the closets, change the sheets and get to being just you two. You keep everyone else in your relationship, and it's never going to work.""

"You have no idea, E. Claire was…" God was he really going to say this in public? "It was the three of us, Ethan. Me, Claire, Jet. All…together. So in essence he lost two wives. We kinda….experimented with Abbs, but it wasn't right. We worked the best when we had someone else in the middle. Claire…she balanced us out. Our intensity."

"Don't down play what you had with Abby, not for me. She told me how you two got her through that day, even after she knew her parents were on her way up." Ethan wouldn't be angry about something that happened before he met Abbs, and it hadn't been more then that brief time. "You can't have her back in any more capacity then you have her. If you're looking for balance, you two are going to have to get some sort of teeter-totter that doesn't involve my girl."

"Not gonna lie. She was incredible. But she wasn't ever going to be our forever girl." Mac had wished she had been. "But she's a dam good friend, E. Both of you are."

"Not sure Abbs is anyone's forever girl. I can hope, but I'm afraid to ask. Don't want to scare her off." Ethan had been in town for two years, and he'd been with Abby the whole time. If he thought she might say yes, he'd try to make her his forever woman. Until he knew his girl wouldn't bolt, he'd settle for what they had.

"Abby loves you both, even if I couldn't stand you, I'd have to suck it up and make her happy by playing nice. She's not going to be happy about this turn of events you know. She'll probably smack the both of you if you don't get smart about this."

"She's yours. She knows it, Ethan. She loves you like Jet tells me she's never loved any guy before, and he and DiNozzo know her the best of all. And she's keeping you from her best friend, which means you matter. Abby doesn't do that with casual guys."

Mac flashed a smile at Ethan, brief but heartfelt. "I'm glad you like us, E, though if you didn't, we could turn poker night into strip poker night."

"No, you couldn't. She may not be my forever girl yet, but I'm wearing her down. A new collar now, maybe a ring in the future, although not too soon. She might love me, but she's not ready for anything more then what we have right now. If I push, I'm going to lose her. Think of it as me reeling her in slowly. Before she knows it, she'll be hooked and I get my dark bride."

"She's your girl, E. She might surprise you. She was talking to us a couple weeks ago about making little black booties when the time was right. She's thinking forever even if she isn't ready to admit it." Mac chuckled. "Could you ever have imagined yourself with perky Goth?"

"Not even when her mother was trying to fix us up on a seventeen hour drive did I'd think I'd end up with my Goth pixie. From the second I walked in and signed to them that they were getting in the car with me or Abby was coming down to get them." Abby's parents were fantastic, and loved him for not only taking care of their daughter, but for what he had done for them as well.

"Black booties, a little Goth prince or princess to spoil? Now, that does give me hope that I can convince her that she wants to do forever. I'm not getting younger, a baby with Abby's pigtails would be the perfect cap to all of this."

"You want a kid, E? I think Abbs would like one. But you do it right, make an honest woman out of your Goth."

"I would love a kid. Never thought it was possible, never found a woman I'd want to make that commitment with." He'd been too busy with his military career then training and his career with NYPD. "Think I just knew that somehow I was going to meet Abbs. And if we get around to the baby making, I plan on doing it right. Gloria would take me out back and kill me if I didn't."

"Gloria can be pretty fierce, Ethan. But she loves her little girl, so that has to count for a hell of a lot." He gave his friend an encouraging look.

"It does, she seems to like me a lot too, although I think that has a lot to do with my ability to swoop into hurricane torn neighborhoods in my big truck and save people, although she seems to think I have great taste in women which goes a long way."

The Sciutos may be an untraditional family, but they were a family who loved one another totally and completely. It was something else for a loner to be accepted into that kind of unconditional love. "I love her little girl too. I know that we aren't exactly the most normal of couples, but I do love her and if I could convince her to marry me tonight, I would. Just know that the marriage issue is going to be like reeling in a big fish. One zig when the fish zags and I'm going to lose her."

"One thing I know, Ethan. You're not losing her. She loves you; you make her so happy. And her family, they think the sun rises and sets on you. If Gloria could consume you, she would, my friend. It's like my folks with Jet. Even after twenty-five years, he can do no wrong. Makes running to them a bit awkward at best." Mac sighed.

"Your parents would love to have you. Wouldn't even seem like you were running away, not that I think that's what you're doing exactly. You do plan on coming back, don't you, partner?"

Mac nodded. "We're building a company, E. I wouldn't screw that up. And yeah…it is running away. Something I do particularly well."

"Who is the one who left New York after a particularly bad case and moved to New Orleans? Then when things went to hell in a hand basket there, I bailed and ran to DC. I'm not exactly mister stability here."

"Thought you might understand the need. If I go it won't be for long. I won't fuck this up, E. We're partners, even if you're a squid, and I'm not breaking my vow to you."

"You take the time you need. If you're going to be miserable here Mac, you aren't going to be any good to anyone." Mac was the lead in their partnership, but he could make it work even if Mac was the one requested for classes. "Me and the business, we're here for the long haul. Got a great woman who makes me want to settle down so I'm planning on sticking around. You need to get your head on straight though."

"This is one of my dreams, Ethan. I'm not fucking that up for a lover, no matter if it's my soulmate or not. This is my career." He leaned in close." And I'm not screwing my best friend unless he asks for it. Never got those vibes from you though, E."

"I get enough freak in my life through Abby, don't need you too, Mac. Not that I wouldn't do you if I were that kind of guy. Just you're not really my type. To many tabs, not enough slots." He could appreciate what Abby called the 'prettiness' of his friend and the boyfriend, but he would rather see Abby with another hot woman, instead of two guys. "But at least now I know why you're not trying to check me out in the shower. I was starting to get a complex that my ass wasn't tight enough."

Mac leaned in close, speaking quietly but intensely. "Only one guy ever did that for me, and he and I have been together on and off for the last twenty five years. He's it, E. No other guy ever caught my eye like that."

He looked his friend over appraisingly. "But if I were interested in more than one guy, you're not a bad specimen, E." But they had the same look really. Short hair, muscular but slim builds. The gray haired Gibbs was much more…he didn't even know. Just different.

"Well, as long as it's that and not that I'm a troll that wasn't worth catching your eye." Before meeting Abby, this conversation would have made him uncomfortable, but now it was actually one of the more tame things he'd done. "I'll take not a bad specimen. You need to learn to compliment your partners though. Not bad isn't fucking sexy."

"Fine, Eth, you're fucking sexy," Mac said with a wink. Ethan blushed—the tough ex Seal actually blushed. "See? You're not ready for me to find you hot, babe. Sexy boy. Stud." With every word, Ethan was getting more embarrassed.

"See? You'd rather have us as purely platonic buddies."

"Yeah, I'm happy with the buddies' thing, although Abbs would pay good money to see the three of us together." Not going to happen, not even for the woman he loved. "So while I appreciate the sexy stud, I think we need to forget that the rest of that conversation ever happened."

"Any time you want to be taken…or take, you call me. You'd be taken to another place, my friend. It really is incredible, the power of another man, especially an alpha male like you or me or Jet, pounding, driving, working over your prostate. The power of equals in bed."

"Mac, I may not get all the alpha power, but I'm extremely satisfied with my sex life. Abbs and I, we're not exactly Ozzie and Harriet. Don't think my needs aren't being taken care of."

"Wouldn't dream of thinking otherwise, my friend. I've seen enough of Abby to know that she can be damn wild out of bed." And in bed but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that.

"Yeah, she is. But wild in a way that yes, she may go party in cemeteries, but she also bowls with her nuns and does all kinds of charitable works." Once a person go past all the leather and tats, and saw the real Abbs they loved her. He'd tried not to, he'd even gone back to New Orleans after dropping the parents off.

But Abby would call, after the most horrible days and just want to chat, or pick his brain. When he was at the end of his rope, she'd shown up at the firehouse he'd been working out of, in a hearse of all things and packed him and his few remaining belongs and brought him back to DC with her, to stay. He'd never thought about going back, not after being treated to the full Abby. "We're both lucky to have her."

"Yeah, she's become a damn good friend, Ethan. You're a lucky man. Don't screw it up, my friend. Understand me?"

"I don't plan on it, Mac. She's everything I've never known I wanted. Spent a long time alone, and never had a problem with it." Ethan had dated, but his career had always taken precedence over whatever relationship he was in. Maybe he'd grown up, or maybe Abby was the right woman but he always wanted to go home.

"Don't go all big brother on me, Mac, I don't need reminding that she's perfect or that you'll kick my ass if I hurt her in any way."

Mac gave him a brief smile. "Helps me get my mind off that guy over there with your girl."

"Great, I'm more determined than ever to get you two back on the right ground then. I'll let Abbs do all the work, but any support she needs, including forcing you two into a closet and locking the door behind you. I'm better at being the brawn, and she's such a dead sexy brain."

Mac smirked. "I wouldn't mind that. Might heat up our relationship." He knew Ethan was trying and he appreciated it. "You do good brawn, she does excellent brains and empathy. You did good there, Ethan. Ever wonder how you got that incredible woman?"

"I don't have to wonder. Her mother was selling Abbs from the second I walked in the door. The levees were ready to let loose, and Gloria was more concerned with making sure that I knew she had a beautiful, single daughter." It would have been comical, if they hadn't have been on the run. He was pleased that Abby had been everything her mother had said, and then some. "Abby had as much to do with it as I did. She did her fair share of pursuing to catch me. I didn't think I was ready, but Abby was sure I was."

"Abby's hardly someone to sit back and let it happen. Kinda like Jet. I was the aggressor, but he showed me he has the upper hand really soon. Like a week later." He smiled at the memory, but knew it was bittersweet.

"No, she's not going to sit back and wait. Guess we both needed someone to take charge after everything was said and done. Probably shock the hell out of my drill sergeant to know I ended up with a bossy woman. Never sat real well with me to let anyone tell me what to do." As the amount of push ups and laps he'd done had shown. "Abbs might be more beautiful, but she's got a bossy streak that puts any SEAL or Marine to shame. And she's got all of us wrapped tightly around her pinky."

Mac nodded, chuckling, lifting his beer in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Six

Book II Chapter 2

 Jethro and Abby ordered, and she studied him. He couldn't stop the words that flowed out. "Mac's regretting moving down here. We're not meant to work together. Spent too much time apart for it to work, I guess. Every time we talk it's about New York or how much he misses lab work and his friends up there. He's staying out and away, and I think maybe he's involved with someone else. No sex, he doesn't come home for days and when he does it's like everything is okay." He looked up at Abby.

"I miss him, Abbs."

"Mac isn't that kind of guy Gibbs. He's not going to cheat on you and leave you hanging." She might not know Mac as well as her boss did, but she had gotten to know him over the last couple of years. He was an honorable man, not someone who would sneak around. Not after as long as the two of them had been together.

"I know. But…why did he stop caring all of a sudden. It was the only idea…"

"You know, this would be so much easier if the two of you were lesbians. At least two women can communicate and aren't afraid of their feelings." Abby should have known two of the manliest men in the world would go and screw up something as simple as emotions.

He chuckled quietly at Abbs' comment about being lesbians. "Wouldn't even settle the who does who debate, Abbs. Not that we have…in months." He winced. Had it really been months? First Mac had popped a rib, then he'd been on an intense case. Then Kelly had come home and they'd been wrapped up with her. Yeah, it had been a half dozen weeks or more.

"Not coming around has little if anything to do with caring. True, he can't blame his time of month, but sometimes you just need to be on your own. You should know that, having been in a long distance relationship for as long as you two were. You must not have realized that you needed time apart because you spent most of it away from one another. When he first moved down here, you spent every waking moment not spent working together. You over did it, and now he needs his space. But he still loves you if you would pull your head out of your ass."

 "I just want him around. In the same house. So I know he's…safe."

"You tell him that? No one would even think that you two moved in together because of anything more then a friendship." No one would believe that Gibbs was anything other then completely heterosexual. "You call his parents Mom and Dad, Kelly calls them Mop and Pop. He's family for all anyone you didn't tell would know. Two bedrooms but you would always know he made it home okay."

"Grown men don't officially live together. People would look at us funny. He lives with me, Abbs. In my house. It's just not on legal paper." It wasn't lost on him how he said his house.

"Your house, your rules, your boyfriend. What's in it for your partner? I mean, outside of you and that beautiful body, and some of the best sex I had prior to meeting Ethan." Obviously, Gibbs didn't see a problem with it, but she was starting to pick up on a small undertone. "What is Mac's in this deal? Does he get anything but you?"

He threw his hands up in frustration. He knew where Abbs was coming from, he'd been feeling it too. "I know! But what am I supposed to do about it, Abbs? It was always enough, it was always good enough. But he deserves more. And I'm screwing up…"

"It was always good enough, because it was for two days here, five days there. It's not like he'd insist that you leave Kel's for the weekend and find a hotel where you both could be traced. But now you've got him here forever, and you can't expect the man to walk into the living shrine to your four marriages. How you managed to convince the ex-wives to stay there I'll never know. But come on, Gibbs, it's not fair! He gave up everything, sort of. You've given up nothing for him."

"We did hotels a couple times. Paid cash," he admitted. "You expect me—he expects me—to sell my house. My house…"

They had enough money to buy a place, even if Mac called it blood money, but he was entrenched there. It was his house. "_My _house, huh?"

"I don't know what he expects and it's not my place to say what I expect. Maybe not sell. But come on, have you gotten new furniture since you bought the place? Have you cleared out space that isn't in the guest room for Mac to be?" Abby knew that what ever was happening wasn't intentional, just general male inattention. "It's an idea, maybe you just need to rearrange your life some, allow Mac space or the chance to change things."

"You're right. I never saw it that way and he never said. We put the couch in the basement, got new sheets, divided the closet. But nothing else. I never….did I ever make him feel welcome even? Like I wanted him there--really wanted him there? God, Abbs. I'm an ass."

"But you're an ass who has someone who loves him. I don't know that Mac is thinking that, but it's something I wouldn't stand for. Don't have to sell the place, but let him in. Change some furniture, some paint and maybe even a flat screen TV." If Gibbs would agree, she knew she had a friend in Kelly to do the updating. "You don't even have to do anything, let your daughter and I do our thing and you can just write the checks."

"I'll talk to him, Abbs, I promise. We have to work it out."

"I'm not being judgmental here, but what are you offering him to come home to? You already said you are downstairs with your boat getting drunk most nights. That doesn't give you a lot of time to just be with Mac. Not even you could be that quick in the bedroom. It's not making sense to me how you two have gone from a happy couple to not even looking at one another when you're in the same pub."

"After I'm sure he's gone, Abbs. When it seems like he might come home I stay sober. Just in case he wants to…"

He shrugged, watching Mac. "He looks so damn unhappy, Abbs. One of the reasons we never did this before was that we always worried one would resent moving and giving up his life. And look. There's the other half of me and the last time we were this far apart was when I married Stephanie."

"You're not exactly looking like Little Miss Sunshine yourself, Gibbs." Abby knew the pop culture reference was pointless, although having a daughter he may have read her the book once upon a time. "Do you want me to go over there and talk to him? I should say hello to Ethan, and see what's going on with Mac. I can't make a diagnosis if I don't see both sides of things. But I can hold off, I don't think they're running out of here any time soon."

He shrugged. "If you want to. But I'm not. I can't. Not in public. Won't humiliate myself like that, by asking him to be with me in a place we come to a couple times a month."

He jerked his head toward the bar. "And DiNozzo's here."

"He said he was going out. Had no idea it was here, but it seems to be a fed hangout." Abby saw a couple other people she'd seen in court or around various federal complexes. "I'll go talk to them, should at least acknowledge my boyfriend since we're in the same place. But it can wait. Get some drinks in us, then I can go humiliate myself and you can come save me. Will give you a good reason to come over and say hello. Bet if you did, Mac would stop looking like someone ran over his puppy."

"Then you better get us both drunk, Abbs." He closed his eyes. This was going to be a disaster, Mac and Tony in the same room. "Tony doesn't go out much anymore since Benoit, right?"

Maybe they should invite DiNozzo over but he knew Mac would misconstrue it.

"With me, yes. With anyone else? No, he doesn't. Tony changed a lot, Gibbs." Abby wasn't sure how she managed to keep all her men happy, not with them all requiring her time. It was a good thing the party scene had gotten old. She still clubbed, but not nearly as much as she used to. "She really did a number on him, not too many people that Tony trusts anymore. This place though, he can fit in and not draw a lot of attention to himself. It's like going out light. He can go out, have a drink and no one bothers him. So he can tell me he goes out, but still not really do anything exciting."

He nodded, understanding. "Abbs, I'm worried about him…" His decision made, he stood up, intending to ask DiNozzo over, but then the other man disappeared into the bathroom.

"Since we're up, let's go visit Ethan." Not Mac, since he'd disappeared too. Mac and Tony in the bathroom together. Jet was glad he wasn't there.

"Hey, Ethan. You guys okay?"

"I'm fine, Jethro." Ethan stood, shaking hands with his friend. "Even better now that you've brought my woman over to visit. I was hoping you weren't going to monopolize her all night."

He looked to where Mac had been sitting. "How is he, Ethan? I…I'm worried. You work with him, you'd know best."

Jethro wearily dropped into the seat across from Ethan, maintaining eye contact with the other man.

"Looks about as good as you do, Gibbs. Don't know what you two are doing to one another, and it's not really my business but you need to quit it." Ethan didn't know Gibbs well enough to tell the man his business, but he wouldn't watch his friend be trampled on. "He's talking about taking some time off and going to Chicago. While his parents would love the visit, I'm a little more concerned with making sure he comes back."

Gibbs looked down at the table, nodding. "Not losing him. He's not going anywhere. Understand me? I'll fix it. You're damn right I'm gonna fix it." He looked at Ethan first and then Abby. "I'm fixing it. Tonight. Now."

"Hey, we're not going to stop you, boss man. We're both here to support you and Mac. We want to keep our favorite guys together." When Ethan didn't chime right in, Abby nudged him.

"We do, I have never seen you so happy as when you're with Mac. That goes a long way with me. We'll support you, but you have to change, Mac has to speak up too, while you listen and add to the discussion. Seriously, if you two would talk, none of this would have happened."

"We forgot how to," Jethro explained carefully. "But it all ends tonight. He needs to know how much I miss him.

"It's a start, Gibbs. He misses you. I've been listening to him talk about it all night about how it isn't the same as it had been." Ethan wouldn't give everything away though. He wouldn't betray Mac's thoughts or feelings. If Mac wanted his lover to know something, he would tell him. "Don't think it's going to be easy though. You two have done a lot of damage."

"Yeah, we have an endless capacity to hurt each other. Something we've always been damn good at. Usually me while he lets himself be the other person in my marriages."

Jethro sometimes felt like a real ass about the way he'd treated Mac, even though his intentions had always been good.

"Mac can be pretty passive-aggressive at times. Just because he was sitting back letting you take chunks out of him, don't think that he wasn't taking notes for later." Ethan had learned the hard way in New York that Mac took a lot of shit, but once he broke it wasn't pretty. "Think you two might need to work hard at this, but I think you might make it out the other end stronger if that's what you want."

"Oh, I know, Ethan. We've had our share of his passive agressive crap that exploded into something else entirely. We're either gonna bend and snap back stronger or we're gonna break."

It was the truth and there was some relief in knowing that. "We have our patterns and we're creatures of habit." God, what he wouldn't do for a Mac power fuck right now. Would show him that Mac cared at least.

"Better not be break, Gibbs. He says he'll come back from Chicago, but he needs to know he would have something to come back to." If everything went right, Mac might not go at all, instead bringing his parents to DC for a visit.

"You can't let him go, Gibbs. You need to do something, or else we're going to lose him." Abby had heard enough; she never thought Mac would leave. "Do what you have to, but don't let him go."

"He's going to Chicago? I…didn't know." He sank into the booth across from Ethan. "He never told me. He…never told me." Jethro shook his head and set his jaw. "He's not going without me. We're not…I'm not losing him."

It was apparent that Gibbs had only been half listening to him. "Yeah, said he might get away for a while. He can't stay gone too long; he's the pretty boy that makes our organization run. No one but your Girl Friday wants to see me come walking into their office to do business. I'm not real fond of the idea of ending up on the streets, all because you two were too damn stubborn to deal with one another."

Mac loved the business. He'd never leave it…would he? "Ethan, he's not going anywhere. We'll make it work. We have to. I can't live without him and I know he can't live without me. We'll…we'll make it, Ethan. We have to. I'm not living without him."

"First smart thing I've heard you say tonight, Jethro. There might be hope yet." Maybe both of them needed a break from DC, and going to Chicago together could be a very good thing for their relationship. "I'm also going to hold you to it. I don't want to have to kick your ass. But I will."

He raised his hand, threatening to cuff Ethan. "You couldn't kick my ass, Ethan. As good as you are, you're no Mac. And even he has trouble kicking my ass unless I let him."

"Don't underestimate me, Gibbs." Ethan had done his research, and knew that Gibbs was good, but hand to hand wasn't his strongest skill. "I've got a feeling though, if you knew you deserved it, you'd let me get a couple good shots in, without much fight. Plus my girl will be on my side. Don't want Abby upset with you that you bruised the goods."

"You keep thinking that. I'm glad Mac has a protector, as wimpy as he is." Ethan's eyes flashed and Gibbs chuckled. "See? You're his protector, Ethan. What happened to Mac. He got soft, eh?"

"You know that's not the case. He'd be pissed if he knew I was talking to you like this." Mac wouldn't like it, but if it got both men talking Ethan would suck it up and deal with the aftermath. "This isn't about you or Mac as much as it's about keeping Abby happy. You two together make Abbs happy, for some reason that I've yet to comprehend."

"Isn't that sweet, Gibbs? He's not going to kick your ass for Mac, but for me." Abbs grinned at her boyfriend, knowing that he would do pretty much anything for her. "Well, maybe not so sweet in your eyes. But you couldn't ask for a better guy for me. He'll put his own personal well being on the line for my happiness."

"Because he knows I can best him. Those who can, do. Those who got soft, teach. Like you and Mackai, Ethan. It's okay. You get old; you get soft. Poor guy." Yeah Mac would be furious if he knew. Jet wasn't thrilled that Mac himself had gone to Ethan but he accepted it. They both needed a friend who cared.

"Yeah, sweet, Abbs. Like I've never seen before."

"Stop being a crab, will you, Gibbs! Ethan isn't old, seems to me he's younger than you are. And I know from very up close and personal experience, he's not soft." Not understanding the turn of the conversation, Abby frowned.

"Ethan and I care about Mac the same way I care about you and we're both worried about you. If you don't like it, then get off the pot and do something about it. We both want the best for both of you, and I think that you know that, which makes you even grouchier. So suck it up and deal with the fact that I love you, even if you don't think you need anyone to do that."

Abby didn't understand the way men worked. He jerked his chin toward Ethan, knowing the other man knew that they were posturing to an extent. "Let me handle my relationship, Abbs. I appreciate what you've both done but now is the time to step back and away and let Mac and I figure it out. Am I understood?"

"Fine, but don't screw this up any more then you already have!" Abby pouted, not liking being cut out. She had come out to dinner tonight to help her boss and now she was out of the loop again. "Because I will turn Ethan loose on you, and not regret it one bit."

He sighed. "Abbs, it isn't like that. Message received. I can take it from here. I don't need any more lectures. I know what I need to do. No harm done, right?" He squeezed her hand, seeking to reassure her.

"We lecture because we love you both, Jethro. Well, I love you and Ethan likes you and Mac a whole lot." Abby squeezed her boss's hand back, so he knew she wasn't mad at him, just concerned. "I want you both happy and I know that together you have a better shot at it. So I'll step back, but if I think you are regressing I will stick my nose back in."

"Thanks, guys." He really did appreciate them and their help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Seven

Mac had quietly excused himself and went to the bathroom, splashing water on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed, jerking his head up only when the young, good looking guy from the bar area tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I help you with something?"

"Everything okay?" Tony had been watching the two men, and while it didn't seem like they were arguing, this man was agitated. "You look upset, and if your friend is giving you a hard time I can get you out of here. Won't even ask any questions, but I'm a cop, and you don't have to put up with whatever is going on."

Mac couldn't help being completely charmed. He gave the taller man a smile. "I'm good. Really. Just relationship issues and he's my sounding board." He leaned in close. "Been a detective for over a decade, I can handle myself. But if you want to give me your name and your captain's, I'll be glad to put in a good word. Appreciate this. If I had been in trouble and needed the out, you could have saved the day."

This guy was trouble in designer jeans, Mac realized, his body reacting to his nearness. He hadn't been this hard in weeks. And he couldn't help looking into those deep green eyes, his body leaning closer, desire pushing common sense back. He wouldn't cheat on Jet, but this was…trouble.

Your move, he thought, watching the other man.

"You don't have to call my director. She already knows I have a way of finding trouble without being reminded." Jenny hadn't been around during his bout with the plague, but he had proved since she had arrived that he was going to get into things he shouldn't. "My team leader would be amused that I thought I should jump into a situation I obviously misread. You just looked so miserable that I needed to make sure you were fine."

Director? _SHE_? Mac snickered and then chuckled, finally bursting out into a laugh. "NCIS, then? Team leader? Don't tell me. Small world. You're…" He assessed the other man. "Not bookish enough to be Palmer, and I've met Ducky. Wrong equipment to be a female Israeli officer. And way too masculine to be McGee so that leaves Tony."

"Anthony DiNozzo, I presume?"

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know me somehow, and yet I have no idea who you are, outside of a guy across the room that might have been in trouble." Tony knew he'd misread the situation, but he didn't know how this man knew him. It wasn't like he worked for one of the mainstream agencies.

"If you knew or saw Ziva, you would know that while not masculine, she could still take either of us at any given time. She might be lurking around here waiting to take us out. Never know with her, she's sneaky."

"Oh, I hear stories." Mac extended a hand. "Mac Taylor. Kelly Gibbs' uncle. Jethro's…" Jethro's what? "Closest thing to a brother that bastard has." God, the guy had been flirting up a storm.

"I won't tell him you were such a flirt, DiNozzo." Mac grinned at the look of alarm. "Get him lubricated enough and you might see that your boss doesn't shock so easily. Come on," he said, clapping a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Buy ya a drink."

"I wasn't flirting. Just making sure you were fine." Tony tried to defend himself, but it was pointless, Mac Taylor wasn't listening. He'd heard stories from Little Girl Gibbs and he knew that yeah, Kelly had probably shared lots of stories. "A drink sounds good. You've heard stories about me; I've heard stories about you now that I know who you are. Which means I need stories about Kelly."

"You were flirting. And that was okay…I was—am—interested." Mac was never this honest, but they both had admitted interest and there was no point in hiding. "Good, a drink then. Helps me get all this relationship crap where it belongs."

Mac smirked. "Stories about Kelly. She dragged me along to a personal grooming appointment once…"

Kelly's uncle was interested in him? Damn, he was good looking, but more tentative than he would have thought anyone knowing Kelly Gibbs would be. "I don't think Kelly has ever dragged a man anywhere. Any guy I know has followed her willingly. She's a force of nature."

"Kel's got me wrapped around her little finger, has since the day she was born. She played me and then I ended up flat on my back, getting tortured." Mac chuckled. "You want the goods on my girl? First kiss, she locked braces with Milton. Jet and I had to use wire cutters. And when she wanted to get her navel pierced, she completely freaked out, called me furious because they thought it was another area."

Tony grinned, relaxing a bit."I'm not having a hard time imagining any of that. She's something else; I really miss her. She was just a kid when I started here. I feel like we grew up together, although she'd say she was more mature than I am." Tony understood Kelly's need to run as far away from her federal agent father, but he still missed her. "New York though, she's loving it up there if her emails are any indication. It's good for her, and it's not like she's so far away that she doesn't get the chance to come home. She just hasn't figured that part out yet."

"Yeah, she had quite the crush on you. I see why." Mac looked Tony up and down again. "She's living in my place up there, working in the crime lab I used to run. No place I'd rather have her be."

"She had a crush on me because it drove her dad crazy. It was an easy way to terrorize Gibbs, and he couldn't do much about it. Director Shepard wasn't going to let him fire me for playing with his kid." He had known that Kelly had a great setup in an apartment most rookie cops couldn't afford, but he hadn't known it was her uncle's apartment. "She says she's never coming back down here to live, she loves it so much. Trying to recruit me for the team up there. But I'm happy where I am."

"She had a crush on you because…look at you, DiNozzo. What was it she called you? Sex in designer jeans." He gave Tony another appraising look.

"Yeah, she would say that. But as you can see, it's not true. I'm just an older guy who rubbed her father the wrong way. Now if I worked up in New York I might have a shot." Tony was pretty sure that Mac was checking him out, but he wasn't sure if it was because of what Kelly had said or if he was interested. He was starting to lean towards interested though.

"New York has too much politics for a maverick like you. Stay here. Gibbs loves you."

"Gibbs tolerates me, he doesn't even really like me I don't think. I wouldn't go so far as to say he loves me."

"Dunno," Mac said, lowering his voice to a sexy growl. "Where I'm standing, think Kelly had it right. Yeah…she had it right. And Gibbs might surprise you, Tony."

That was most definitely interest, but this was Kelly's uncle. Tony really shouldn't go there. "If Gibbs liked me that would be a huge surprise. I figure I have a couple more years before he'll want to get rid of me."

"He likes you. Trust me. We're good friends and he tells me things he wouldn't dream of telling you." Mac started to tap Tony's nose but then ran a hand through his hair, tugging him close, almost kissing him, just staring into his eyes for a long moment.

"Yeah, Tony. Kelly had it right." He reluctantly released the other man, rubbing a thumb over Tony's lower lip.

Tony swallowed, not sure what he should do. This wasn't what he was expecting when he'd come back here, although he wasn't adverse to it. He couldn't help but wonder if Kelly knew about this side of her uncle. She sure as hell didn't know about him. At least he didn't think so. He'd only shared this aspect of his life with Abby, and she wouldn't tell Little Gibbs—not for anything.

"Kelly has a tendency to exaggerate, but I'm glad you approve. I'm also liking how you show your approval. I didn't come back here for this, probably not the best place to pursue it either. I don't want to be the cliché federal agent caught in some raid in the men's room. Boss won't save my ass if that were to happen, and I like my job."

"Let me handle your boss. Over twenty years experience getting my way with him." Mac moved closer, using his body against the taller man. Once he had Tony against the wall of the stall, he brushed his mouth over the other man's. "You want this…I can make it happen. You give it some deep thought, Tony."

"Yeah, I will." Tony murmured against the hot lips of Mac Taylor. This was a dangerous place to be doing this, but he wouldn't push the other man away. It was incredibly hot, and if Mac was willing to take the risk, he was too. "If you can deal with Gibbs for that long, you must be a miracle worker or something. Until me, no one but Burley has lasted with him longer than two years. I thought I had a good record."

"We have an understanding. You'll see…" Mac pressed his leg between Tony's, rubbing against the erection he knew had been growing. "Someday, Tony, if you're really good—and I bet you are—I'll tell you all Gibbs' secrets." He shouldn't be doing this, knew he was crossing a line, but dammit, it felt good having this muscular young guy against him.

He grabbed Tony's biceps and thrust hard against him twice before stepping back. "Come on, let's get out there and pretend we aren't both hard."

Tony threw his head back and groaned, trying to catch his breath. This guy was trouble with a capital T. "Not sure my imagination is that good." Tony would follow Mac anywhere, even though it was going to be apparent to his companion that they were both hard and what had happened in the bathroom. "Going to have to recite a lot of football stats to even think about getting this under control."

Mac grinned, quirking an eyebrow."I'm sure your imagination is very good. Will have to examine it at length later." He motioned to the door. "Better get out there. You ready?"

Taking a deep breath, and sliding his eyes down the other man's body, Tony was satisfied to see the hard-on Taylor was sporting. Tony knew he could somehow make this work and if not at least he wasn't alone "Yeah, I'm ready."

When they walked out, Mac had to smile—genuinely. Abby was curled up on Ethan's lap like she belonged there, Jet looking amused and more lighthearted than Mac had seen him in a long while. He crossed the room, making sure Tony was following.

"Hey Perky Goth." He turned, taking in Jet's expression and slipped into the booth beside him, brushing knees, fingertip stroking a thigh. They had to find a way. "You guys seem to have lost an agent in the bathroom. Ethan, you met Tony? Yeah,E. _The_ Tony DiNozzo. He came to my rescue, thought I could be in danger. Turns out chivalry isn't dead. What are ya drinking, Tony?"

So _this_ was Tony. _Abby's_ Tony. "Hey, Tony. Ethan Grant." He'd have stood but Abby was firmly on his lap. "Mac and I work together and I'm attached to your forensic goddess."

"You're the hummy bear?" Tony knew that Abby had been dating someone, but she refused to introduce them. Something about keeping her boys separate and a potential apocalypse if they were to all get together for any length of time. He hadn't gotten too angry, because Abbs had never met any of his various girlfriends. "And I'll have Killians, no glass necessary."

Sitting down across from the lovebirds, Tony gave Abby a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe after all this hiding of the Hummy Bear, I accidentally run into him. Should have known you couldn't keep us apart Abbs, and I don't see the world ending."

Ethan snorted. "The what? You call me the what, Abby?" He looked over at Mac and Jet, glad to see the two guys sitting near each other, Tony slipping in beside them.

"Be quiet Tony. Can't blame a girl for wanting to keep some secrets, it's what makes me mysterious." Squeezing Ethan's arm, she knew he understood. By keeping him a secret it was easier to keep Gibbs and Mac's secret. "No picking on Ethan, my knight in tarnished armor. You went after Mac to save him? Where is your trusty steed?"

"Tony calls you Hummy Bear, he thinks it's cute. I call you my significant other, or something else mature like a good girlfriend should." Actually, she had taken to calling him Hummy Bear, but only to Tony and if DiNozzo knew what was good for him, he'd keep that quiet.

"Why Hummy Bear, Abby? Pray tell…"

"It was Tony! He misunderstood me, although I'm not sure it wasn't intentional." Glaring at Tony, Abby wished she could throw something at him, but that was beneath her. "I said something about my honey, Tony heard hummy. He wouldn't let it go, so you became Hummy Bear."

Abby gave her best pouty look. "You don't mind do you, baby? I promise, not to call you that at home?"

"Rather be horny bear," Ethan muttered.

"You're always horny bear, but I'd rather not have that knowledge running around the lab. Don't want to have to fight off a bunch of agents." Kissing Ethan's cheek, she wiggled just a little. "It's one of the many things I love about you, Sweetie."

"At least that is a badge of courage. Being with you, a constant adventure. And stop squirming, Abby." He rested a hand on her ass, fingers twitching.

"But I like squirming." Abby gave a little wiggle, loving how Ethan caressed her, even though they were sitting with a group of people. "You don't need a badge to prove you're mine, Ethan. Tony can call you what ever he wants, and he will. But as long as I can call you mine, no other names matter."

He chuckled low. "I'm yours, Abby. Completely yours. Like it that way, even if you're driving me crazy right now." He was starting to ache and she knew it.

"Wouldn't be me if I weren't doing that." Abby wiggled one last time, and settled down, loving how well she fit against Ethan. "You've been such a good boy, I think you'll get something special once we get home. Or over to Gibbs' place, or into the back of a cab even. Depends on how drunk you get me tonight."

"Another round!" Ethan said with a naughty grin. "Though I dunno, think I'd rather be a bad boy. Don't they have a lot more fun?"

"Do you really need to have more fun then you already have with me? I don't really have a preference of good boy versus bad boy with you baby. Just as long as you're a boy, I could care less." Abby kissed Ethan, knowing Gibbs and Mac wouldn't look twice at them and Tony could just deal. "Good boys get sex in cabs, or under boats in a friend's basement, bad boys get those things, but it involves cuffs. Well, even if you're good, you might get the fur lined leather cuffs at home. If you're bad, might just have to snatch a pair from Gibbs, and you know his quality isn't as good as mine."

"I see Gibbs as the steel kind of guy. We'll have to ask…" He trailed off abruptly. He couldn't exactly out Gibbs to Tony now could he. "So what you're saying, Perky Goth, is that I'm getting lucky whatever I do, so I don't have to work for it."

"No, no working now. You're definitely going to get what ever you want tonight. Now, I expect lots of work later tonight." It was always good between them, but Abby was getting that there was some undercurrent that she was missing. Whatever it was, she was glad it was there. They were electric. "I'm not sure I want to know that Gibbs has shackles for a mini dungeon. I know a lot, but there are just some things a girl doesn't need to know about her boss."

Ethan chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, the Gibbs with the military bearing and repression doesn't quite match this Gibbs, does it?"

Ethan nodded to Tony. "Been wanting to meet Abby's best friend for a while. I met Jethro through Mac and Abby through…I guess you too, Mac. Didn't know Jethro then. Mac and I co-own a company."

"I've been wanting to meet you too. Anyone who is serious about my Abbs needs to be vetted. Want to make sure she's being taken care of, although from the little I've seen I'd say she is." Tony wasn't sure what he had expected, but Ethan wasn't it. Abby usually stuck with guys who were more like her than a regular guy. "But know, if you do anything to hurt her, you'll have to deal with me. Not even Gibbs would be able to save you."

Ethan chuckled. "Tony, no offense, but Mac and I are elite fighting trainers. You'll have your hands full, not that I plan on ever doing anything to hurt my dark princess." He knew he wasn't what Tony would have expected. "Kind of like seeing her with Gibbs or Mac, huh? Nobody at this table is Abby's typical type."

"Abbs with Gibbs? No, can't say I would have thought to go there." Not in a million years, and that Abby hadn't told him was disappointing. "You're holding out on me more than I thought you were, Abbs. First not sharing your man with me, now you and Gibbs?"

Ethan smirked. "Abby's been close to everyone at this table but it's up to her if she wants to kiss or not kiss and tell."

"Not drunk enough to kiss and tell." Abby winked at Tony, knowing that she'd have to tell Tony now that the cat was out of the bag. "Another night, you and me and a bottle of tequila, Tony."

"And one of us to make sure the story stays accurate," Mac replied.

"You just like watching, Mac. Don't need to keep the story accurate; all you need to know is that it happened. And it only happens if Hummy Bear says it can."

"Stop telling the boys our secrets, Abby," Mac teased back. This was…he had hope now. He was starting to relax even though his full attention wasn't on Jet and his lover was being silent, he could feel a little of Jet's tension lessening.

"You two are the one who started telling secrets. I may have confirmed it, but I'm not the one who started it." There wasn't much that Abby wouldn't share with Tony, but she hadn't mentioned that weekend. It would have only lead to more questions and it wasn't her story to tell. "If it happens, you're just going to have to trust that you'll hear the full story."

Mac arched an eyebrow. "You don't kiss and tell. If you did, we'd all know a lot more about you and E." He nudged Tony's shoulder. "She's holding out on you, my friend."

"Why do you think I had to come up with an obnoxious name for her boyfriend? If she wasn't going to put out, I was going to antagonize her until she started talking." It was obvious that Abby was happy and in a healthy relationship, and that no straight jacket would be needed. "But now that she's opened the door, I plan on getting to know her hummy bear very well. He needs to know that there are people looking out for Abbs, and that one false move will land him in a world of hurt."

"You have two sitting beside you. Jet's as protective of Abby as he is of Kelly and that should put the fear of God into Ethan even though he hasn't met my beautiful goddaughter yet."

"Maybe next time she's home, we can get her to come out with all of us." Tony would like that, even if nothing more happened between him and Mac. "We cant keep Little Gibbs all to ourselves, she's too special not to share. She'll be pretty upset that I got to meet Abby's boy toy before she did. We've been speculating on if he had as many piercings as Abs does. She said he was pretty straight laced, but there's a lot of room when someone as special as Abby says that."

Mac eyed Ethan. "Seen it all. No piercings unless they're hiding." When he realized what he'd said, he colored slightly. "Not the way you think, Tony. Ethan and I co-own a company. We teach elite fighting techniques. As a result…you know how things go when group of guys works out. Gets sweaty."

"Yeah, I figured that's what you meant." Although Tony couldn't help but notice how Abby's eyes glazed over at the idea. "I'll make note of that, no piercings. Must mean some hidden tats. Unless Abbs has been holding out on us, and has a fetish for normal guys. I guess it could happen."

"I have no comment there," Mac said with a smirk.

"Stop it, you two" Ethan warned with a chuckle. "Two, Tony. Only two."

"Not embarrassing at all, for a squid," Mac shot back.

"Leave him alone, all of you. I like him just the way he is, even if it's less inked then me." Abby glared at her friends, knowing that it wouldn't stop them from picking at Ethan, but it might slow them down.

"And I've got the feeling that's our owe and only warning, gentleman. May need to lay off a little." Tony was aware you could only push Abby so far before she started to make plans of where to hide the body. "He seems okay to me, with or without tattoos and I don't really care where he did his military time as long as he treats my girl well."

"Your girl?" Gibbs asked, arching an eyebrow. This lightheartedness was relaxing the tension away and he felt comfortable jumping in. He winked at Abby. "Just never expected you to be with a repressed, middle aged guy like us."

"I like my men older. They're easier to train." Abby said with a laugh, knowing Ethan was pretty much un-trainable. "Not that any of you are really repressed either. You put on a good show, but I know better."

"Speak for yourself," Mac said with a chuckle. "Ethan and I aren't old and gray."

Jethro rolled his eyes. "See, Tony? They prepare me to deal with you."

"Then I should be thanking the lot of them. I've never seen you cuff Abbs though." Tony was glad he was out of range, but scooted just a little further over to make sure. "I didn't think anyone could help prepare you for me. I'm one of a kind, aren't I, Boss?"

"You're something all right, DiNozzo. Haven't worked out just what yet." He gave the man a significant look, promising a headslap later.

"Your favorite agent, that's what I am. If I weren't, you wouldn't be hitting me so often." Tony grinned, knowing he was really pushing his luck. "If I weren't around, your days would be pretty boring."

"Isn't he humble? Knows his place and all?" Gibbs snapped sarcastically. "If you weren't around, DiNozzo, my days would be normal. You and Abbs and the rest of 'em make life interesting."

"You wouldn't want normal, Gibbs. We make things much more exciting, don't we?" Abby knew as much as he loved her, Gibbs could probably do with less excitement in his life. "It's as much my job to keep you on your toes as it is to analyze your bullets and your blood and the other not so pleasant things you've brought me over the years."

"Mundane would work," Gibbs shot back to Abby, rolling his eyes. "At least Mac's people fall into line. Do you whip them, Mac? Beat them to within an inch of their lives?" He arched an eyebrow at Tony. "Mac's an elite fighter. He could scare the pants off any of his team."

"Yeah, he was afraid I was in a situation I needed help to get out of." Mac gave Ethan a grin, a real honest grin. "He thought you were my dominant boyfriend. Yep YOU, E. When I could pin you in two seconds flat." Mac angled a gaze to Tony. "Charmed the pants off me with his concern."

Jethro snickered. He was really uncomfortable with DiNozzo so close to Mac, but strangely enough, Mac was relaxed and there was a certain….peace about him. He subtly placed his thigh against Mac's, absorbing his lover's body heat.

Mac sucked in a quick breath, but began pressing against Jet slightly, and then a little more firmly, a subtle bit of body language that only someone at the end of the booth would see, but if DiNozzo turned his head, he might figure it all out. And Jet didn't know if he could handle that.

Then everything changed. Without any outward signal or alert, Mac rested his hand on Tony's thigh, fingertips trailing lightly over the other man's jean-clad flesh. Jethro wanted to stop Mac, wanted to warn him, but he was suddenly so turned on that he couldn't breathe.

"Mac?" he asked in a choked whisper.

"We're good, Jet," Mac assured in a low tone.

Ethan and Abby couldn't see what was going on, but it was clear something was happening there with all the changes in expression, Tony's wide eyes, Mac's satisfied smirk, Jet looking shocked, breathing harder.

"Uh yeah. Waitress! Another round, make it a double." Ethan waved over the woman, shaking his head slightly.

"Triples, all around." Abby wasn't sure how quickly things had turned, but this had the potential to be dangerous. Tony was starting to look blissed out and that could only mean one thing. Someone was getting frisky. "My treat for the first round, Boys. Drink up! If we have to, we'll get a cab to take us home."

Jethro gulped, nodding. "Yeah." He couldn't keep his eyes off Mac, leaning in, pressing closer, breathing in the other man's faint cologne and scent. And the testosterone he was giving off. Jet wanted to take Mac into the bathroom and take him hard. Or be taken hard. Didn't matter . Just like that he was a ball of hot, throbbing need.

He ran his own hand along Mac's lower flank, completely hidden by the table, trying like hell to control his breathing.

Tony froze. He shouldn't react in any way to the light touch of Mac Taylor but it was tantalizing. "Bring me a couple of those triples. All at once, that way Abby can't argue. Gonna need something more than that I think, going to be a long night."

Mac turned, focusing on the other man's lower lip. He'd always been a sucker for a sexy lower lip, like Jet's. He leaned in, almost touching Tony's ear with his mouth. "Think my boyfriend—who I'm not sharing with Abby, by the way, any more—wouldn't mind me playing a little."

He let his fingers drift close enough to brush Tony's balls, thumb stroking over the distended column of the other man's hard cock before reluctantly resting his fingers closer to Tony's knee.

"You really are incredible. Wish I could take you home and play but it isn't the right time."

"That isn't what my body is telling me. It's feeling awfully right." Tony normally wasn't someone who was passive in a relationship, not that this was qualifying as a relationship. That Mac had a boyfriend was intriguing enough, but at the moment he didn't care if there was sharing going on. He was willing to take what he could get. "Keep that up, and I'd be happy to head back to the bathroom. I don't need home, but I do need more than you just copping a feel."

Mac chuckled, smoothing his hand over Tony's length, squeezing and stroking slowly. "Impressive," he whispered, leaning in to get a look. "If you go to the bathroom, this is going one of two ways," Mac said softly, just enough alcohol in his system to chase away reason. "You're either cumming down my throat or me up you. Would rather wine and dine you, sexy boy."

"Don't need wining and dining, I've got a feeling that you're feast enough for me." Tony had no clue what he was doing here. Abby knew about his preferences but he was letting this happen in a fed bar. With Gibbs like the other side of Mac. Talk about setting himself up for a huge fall. Moving just enough to put some space between him and Mac, he tried to get focused again. "Sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe later, when there aren't a bunch of feds watching us."

"Picked this booth because very few can see. Wondered how your eagle eyes caught on us, Tony. Damn observant." Wasn't the only impressive part of him.

"I'm a trained investigator. Saw you looking like you were in trouble and followed you when you headed back to the restroom." Tony shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't something he always did, but he tried to be aware of his surroundings when he was out. "It's just something I'm good at I guess. If someone selects a booth that is meant to hide something, usually means something isn't right."

"Well…" Mac angled a brief look to Jet then gave Abby and Ethan a look of thanks. "I think things are getting better. When I get home, we'll have to see if my other half reacts to me looking my fill…or not." He shrugged.

"Sometimes the punishment is well worth it."

Jet coughed at that, giving Abby a look that conveyed his confusion. He had no idea where Mac was going with this.

"Interesting theory." Tony was incredibly turned on, and that Gibbs hadn't put a stop to this was making him even harder. "My boss isn't going to kill me when we leave here together, is he? I'm enjoying this, but I'm not going to lose my job over some fun."

"Gibbs? Nah, he likes my other half a lot. Tolerates almost anything" Mac wondered if Tony had suspected that Gibbs and Mac's other half were the same animal yet. "Your repressed Gibbs and my buddy Jet are pretty different. You might like the changes."

"You think he's really going to let me see?" That was more than Tony could hope for, to get to see the real Jethro Gibbs, not the hard ass that came into work every day. "I think that alone would convince me that coming home with you tonight is a good idea."

"If you're lucky. A bottle of bourbon and the wild man might come out. If memory serves, he's even done really sexy body shots in public with a special lover who never became a wife. I've got the goods on him, Tony. Stick with me and you'll learn all sorts of blackmail material. Like the pink pajama pants he was forced to wear because Kelly bought them. What did they have on them…little bears singing?"

"Or something," Jet muttered, face bright red from the body shots comment.

"I want to get to know that side of you, Boss." Tony had a few stories from Kelly and Abby, but nothing like he was sure Mac would be able to tell him. "I look forward to hearing any story you're willing to share."

"Play your cards right, Tony, and you can co-write the Gibbs book." Mac winked at the younger man. "Body shots, in public, on a bar. Gibbs here can be pretty wild given the right impetus."

"Enough Mackai," Jethro growled.

The thought of that was so hot, and Tony could just imagine it. A redhead, big breasts, Gibbs…sexy! "Might need a re-enactment of that scene, Boss. Abbs, you want to volunteer to be Gibbs' willing victim? I wouldn't have thought our straight laced boss would be seducing women like that in a bar, but that growl has been used on me one to many times when I've hit to close to home. So now I know it's true."

Mac smirked. "Bet the lovely recipient would be interested in a reenactment, for a price."

"I'm sure," Gibbs muttered.

"Satisfied customer, wasn't it, Jet?"

"Don't remember," Jet replied gruffly, downing a double bourbon, and glancing at his half full beer. How much had they been drinking anyway?

"Well, if you want to demonstrate for the group, I'd be happy to be a body double." Abby teased, knowing that he wouldn't take her up on it. Once everything came out, he wouldn't need her. But it would be fun all the same, if Ethan wouldn't get upset."

"Not happening, Abbs. I was younger then. And reckless." Jethro put in. He pinched Mac's hand in warning.

Mac leaned back, gently tugging his hand out of Jet's grasp. "That guy is still inside. Just don't let him out to play enough."

Jet shrugged, sipping his beer.

"I bet given the right motivation, that guy could be coaxed out." Abby wouldn't have believed it either, before she'd met Mac and learned about the double life that her boss had been leading for almost as long as she'd been alive. "More liquor, that ought to loosen you up, I'd like to meet that guy. Not that I don't love you the way you are but, given a chance to see you be so carefree would be nice."

"You met him once or twice, Abbs," Jet said, watching DiNozzo as much as he could. "Shocked you if I remember correctly. Just glad you didn't bring it to work. I have a reputation."

"One cultivated with snarls and growls and headslaps," Mac added.

"What part of I don't kiss and tell did you miss, Jethro? No one outside Ethan ever needed to know anything about that weekend. You and I both know it wasn't about sex, it was about getting me through until my parents got here." Abby wanted to give her boss a headslap, but was too far away and much too comfortable. "I think I might be mad at you. Or I would if I were less buzzed."

"It could have been you and me drunk, Abbs, until you just spewed everything out like verbal vomit."

"Way with words, Gibbs," Mac added, trying not to laugh. "Haven't drunk like this in ages. None of us are fit to drive."

Ethan was watching the interplay though he tried not to and he was painfully hard. His racing mind latched onto Mac's words. "Gibbs and —uh. Yeah, Gibbs' place is within walking distance. You got enough room for all of us, Gibbs?"

"We can put Abbs and E downstairs beneath the boat, Tony can take the guest room. I'll take the couch." If Tony hadn't guessed what kind of relationship he had with Jet yet, Mac didn't want to be the one to spill that. "I suppose I could bunk downstairs too. Abbs, she won't mind cuddling with me, and Ethan isn't a troll, so he might do as well."

"Or you could stay in our bed, Mac." Jethro paused a long moment, cleared his voice and repeated it. "You could stay in _our_ bed, Mac. _Our_ house, _our_ bed. Any problem with that, DiNozzo?"

There it was. Jet had come out to his co-worker and all Mac could do was hold his breath, hoping that Tony didn't destroy them both.

"Not sure, Boss." This was absolutely crazy, not what Tony had expected when he decided to get a drink before heading home. "Got to think this out, this is a lot to take in all at one sitting."

"Yeah, I know." Gibbs gentled his voice. "Didn't expect any of this, especially not Mac to…but…" How did he say he was interested, that he was hard enough to cut diamonds. "If you're up for it, Tony, I am. And I've been with Mac long enough to know he is." Gibbs blinked rapidly, coming to terms with what he'd just done. Mac's hand rested on his leg, a gentle squeeze of support.

Ethan watched this complex mating dance and didn't say a word. What could he have said anyway?

"Let me drink on it." Not a decision to be made lightly, not after knowing that not only had Gibbs and Abby hooked up, but she'd also hooked up with Gibbs' male lover. This was seriously out of his element. "We'll, back to your house tonight, all of us. Let's see where this goes. I'm not sure I know enough to want to even have a fling with the two of you right now. He's hot; you're my boss. I'm not sure the one cancels out the other."

Gibbs leaned around Mac, eyeing Tony. "He's hot? I'm only your boss. Think I'm insulted. Boss doesn't trump hot."

He turned serious now. "Package deal, Tony. Even if you don't play with both…both have to be there. You okay with that?"

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're interested in me and that you're with him and not some redhead I'm jealous of. I think by the end of the night, I'll be ready to admit you're both hot. But I'm working up to more than that. Before tonight , I wouldn't have even thought you liked me much. Now I'm looking at you in a whole new way."

Jet reached across Mac's lap to pat Tony's leg. "Come back to our place and you'll see, DiNozzo. You'll see a whole new world. A different me." He knew his voice was soft and vulnerable, he was letting Tony into a place few had been before, most of them at this table.

Mac covered Jet's hand on Tony's leg. "You sure about this, beautiful boy?"

Jet met Mac's eyes. "Hell yeah. Don't worry; we're more okay than we've been in months, Babe. With or without Tony."

"I vote for with," Mac said in a low voice.

"Balls in your court then, Tony," Jet said quietly. "Think about it." He drew his hand away, stroking over Mac's inner thigh, pleased when Mac swallowed hard.

"How much is there to think about? You two are obviously well acquainted, so to be the fixings in a retired marine sandwich doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tony had his fair share of one-night stands with nameless men, but this was going to change a lot of things in his life. Even if everyone agreed in the end to walk away, it was still dangerous. One wrong word and everything they had all worked for could come tumbling down. "There isn't any chance I'm walking away tonight. I'm interested and you're both interested. Don't know what happens tomorrow but I know what I want tonight."

Mac grinned. "Good. Someday, maybe I'll tell ya a story about tonight, before the happy ending. Right now, relax, drink, and let that lust burning in your eyes simmer. The slow burn is worth it."

His hand returned to Tony's cock, tracing it, while his other found Jet just as hot and hard. He shifted slightly, swallowing his groan back. There was an inkling of sobriety in the back of his mind and it was screaming at the surreality of the night. "Gonna devour you, Tony."

"You're making it damn tough to relax." His whole body, not just his cock was standing at attention. Every touch had a jolt of electricity through his body. "Keep that up, and it's going to be over before we even get to start."

"Hair trigger then, boy? Gonna have to fix that." If Tony was where Jet was, Mac could have given him a hand job but it was too public to do it. And if they got caught…disaster. He was drunk but he hadn't completely lost reason.

"Not normally." Never been a problem, he'd had always been able to make sure his partner was well pleasured before he even thought about it, but tonight his body was completely on edge. "I'll be fine, nothing needs fixing, I work just fine."

"So it's just us, huh? Good compliment then, Tony." Mac chuckled low.

"Well, have to say, I'm bit overwhelmed by all of this. Not what I was expecting when I decided to stop by for a beer tonight." Major understatement there. He hadn't even thought about picking anyone up, let alone Mac and Gibbs. "I'm enjoying the hell out of this though. And I'll be fine. Just need to get a grip."

"Neither did we. I was expecting to be alone, bet he was gonna bunk with a pile of wood and not even make it as far as the couch. You're representing a lot more than just sex… New blood. We desperately need new blood right now." For tonight or longer, he didn't know, hadn't worked that out yet.

"Yeah," Gibbs added. "Things have been tough but now I think…I think we're okay. Maybe not body shots okay, but we're getting there." He winked at Abby. "And if we do body shots, I think the original recipient might want a shot at reenacting that first time."

Mac chuckled low, remembering. "Yeah. Maybe back at our place."

"Deal," Jet said in a low purr.

"I really want to watch. You two are a lot of fun when you let loose." Abby squeezed Ethan, she knew he didn't need the reassurance; she was a one-man woman now. But it never hurt to just remind him.

"Not like you haven't before," Mac retorted with a smile. "I think you were very pleased, Abby. At least I remember you being rendered speechless and drooling."

"Mac, if I had said anything, you wouldn't have heard it over all the moaning and screaming." Abby loved it when she could get a good zinger in, especially when the guys were feeling like they were in charge. "I don't know that you were hearing anything, considering how in a zone you were. Katrina could have come through the bedroom and you wouldn't have flinched."

"Real men don't scream We never scream." Yeah, he'd been in a zone then, one that had brought Abby to multiple climaxes. "Never had a complaint yet. Not even my first…remember him being speechless too." Mac nudged Jet's shoulder.

"Real men scream and pant and occasionally black out, but I won't give away your little secret." It had been such a fantastic weekend, she had considered in the beginning going back for more, but knew that it wasn't right for any of them to do anything long term. Abby hadn't known at the time that her dream man was on his way to town either, or that she'd end up being the sounding board for the men who had bolstered her during a horrible time. "I think it's hot that real men do all of those things."

"Maybe yours does," he said with a significant look to Ethan. "But me and mine…nope. We act manly even in bed." Mac gave her an innocent look.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Abby winked, knowing the truth. "Manly men who do manly things to other manly men in the bedroom. I can see where you would think that made you super stud."

"Just naturally makes me that way, Abber," Mac teased, reaching out for a loose pigtail and giving it an experimental tug.

"Hey, those are attached!" Abby slapped Mac's hand away, with a grin knowing it wouldn't stop her friend. "If you want pigtails of your own, I'll buy you the hair to do it. You'd look pretty with pigtails, and they always make everything better. Why do you think I wear them?"

"Because you're Abby. Simple as that." What else could Mac say to that? Witty had gone away a few drinks ago,

This couldn't be happening. Ethan was getting a little hot and bothered by what he imagined was going on under the cover of the table. And with Abby squirming, he regulated his breathing and tried to focus on multiplication tables, wishing he was up to date on baseball stats.

"We sure we want to follow them home tonight? I think they're going to be pretty busy with their new pet." Abby leaned in to whisper, pressing herself against Ethan's chest. "I wouldn't mind being there, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I know you're doing better then your average former military person with the fact that they're a couple. But do you want to get up close and personal with their sex life, and with them bringing in someone new for the night?"

He was breathing hard now, his breath dancing over her neck. "Yeah, I want to be close, Abby. Can't explain it but…I want to be close." Hell, he wanted to watch. This mating dance was doing as much for him as her body rubbing over his did. Mac's swallows, Gibbs' nervous lip licking, the way Tony's eyes were almost glowing…he didn't know why it turned him on but it did.

"Then we go home with Mac and Gibbs, and see where the night takes us." Abby was curious about Ethan's reaction to everything that was going on. He was much more laid back about it than she would have thought. Not that he had a problem with Mac and Gibbs, but it still made her a little nervous. Tony meant the world to her, and introducing him into their neat double dating scenario was scary. "We'll hang out, see what there is to see. If you want, we can take off later. Not like we can't catch a cab from there as easily as we can from here."

Ethan nodded. "Guys…think we should make tracks before things get any more heated. We are in public here case you didn't remember." He called for the bills and paid them on the company credit card and then stood, putting Abby in front of him so that he could hide his erection.

Mac waited for Tony to slide out, pulling out his shirt to cover his hard-on, noting Jet buttoning his jacket and doing the same. Four guys with hard-ons would be noted, but they were covering their tracks well.


End file.
